Haven't You Heard?
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: A first date, despite all emotions leading them to pursue something further before that moment. It's a terse encounter but one that could change their lives forever, should they decide to take the leap.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor the song "The Word of Your Body" from Spring Awakening.

Author's Notes: It would seem that I am getting motivation from constantly listening to Spring Awakening music and fitting it to Drakken and Shego. Well, here's my second Kim Possible story, once again about my favorite couple.

Haven't You Heard?

_~just too unreal all this~_

She stood there in the kitchen staring slack jawed at the man before her. Did he just? No, he couldn't have...could he? He...wasn't this brave, so what had possessed him to say such a thing? To act so boldly? Slowly she felt her jaw grow strong again and a tiny smile slid on her face. "Sure. Why not? I'd love to," she said, mentally grimacing at how she felt like a school girl at how meek and meager she was behaving.

_~watching the words fall from my lips~_

He grinned, surprised that his plan was working. For once his plan was moving in the right direction and that was saying something, especially because this plan had nothing to do with his normal doings. It had nothing to do with taking over the world. What he was most surprised by was that his foolish concept was believed by his black-haired assistant. He expected her to blow him off and think him a...well fool.

_~baiting some girl with hypotheses~_

They sat in the mostly darkened and thankfully nearly empty movie theatre, waiting for the show to begin. A bowl of popcorn sat on the floor between them, their separate drinks in the holders farthest from their companion. As the lights dimmed further and the projection flickered into motion, their hands moved toward the other's. At first the touch was light, hesitant. It was all he could do to stop his hand from shaking in nervousness. For now her hand rested atop his, a ghost of warmth between the pair.

_~don't feel a thing, you wish_

_grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

_holding her hand like some little tease~_

They had been flitting around each other since that ceremony and though they each knew how they felt and could easily figure out how the other felt, they had yet to make a move. They were both frightened of the consequences of admitting that unmistakable truth. He knew she felt something for him, why else would she put her life on the line to rescue him? But he was afraid she would be embarrassed around him should anything develop so he retreated into his research. She wanted to respect his honor by allowing him to find the courage within himself than being a modern woman and taking the initiative but then thought he wasn't interested, despite his constant desire to make food for her. It had been a while since she felt like this, but she was certain. Certain she wanted a life with him.

_~haven't you heard the word of my wanting?~_

He felt his throat constrict as her fingers curled around his own. Was she really doing that or was it in his imagination? To be sure, he glance down and to the left as surreptitiously as possible, and noticed his eyes widen as he was proved wrong. She was indeed holding his hand. Slowly, he turned his hand to better accommodate her hand and this time, without a second thought, squeezed it lightly. He wanted her to know he was there, as foolish as that sounded his mind. His eyes closed briefly, mentally chastising himself. She glanced over at him, staring at him with soft innocent eyes. She gulped before squeezing his hand back, earning herself his gaze. He smiled sheepishly at her as she grinned back a little, head bent down.

_~oh i'm gonna be wounded_

_oh i'm gonna be your wound_

_oh i'm gonna bruise you_

_oh you're gonna be my bruise~_

Half through the movie, his mind began to wander, the story just not particularly interesting at the moment. He knew he should pay attention, if only to respect her and in the possible realm that she would bring it up later in an attempt to discuss, but it wasn't holding for him. Almost a chick flick, but appealing to men at the same time, just not him perhaps. He stole another glance at her, smiling widely at how calm and at peace she appeared watching the film. He had rarely seen this soft side of her and he hoped to see it many times in the future. Perhaps even...on a smaller face. The man shook his head to rid himself of that thought. Sure he had dreamt about different scenarios with his lovely companion before but never something that serious. Besides! They were only just discovering their relationship. Still...it was a nice thought.

_~just too unreal all this_

_playing with her in your fantasies_

_haven't you heard a word how I want you~_

Later that night at home, an apartment they shared since their previous home had been destroyed, the pair stood just inside the door in silence. She wanted to tell him what a wonderful time she had and he wanted to tell her how glad he was she agreed to see a movie with him. But neither was able to find the strength to speak. He looked at her, his mouth opening for a second before closing, his shoulders sinking in defeat. She looked up and smiled for a minute until it fell away and her bangs covered her eyes as she stared at her feet. Slowly she took a single step forward, that foot appearing in his line of sight, causing him to watch her. Still looking down, she reached a hand out to grasp his shirt at the midsection and pull him toward her, her other hand rested around his neck. Standing on tiptoes, she pressed her body against his for support as her head lifted, eyes closed, and she kissed his lips tenderly. His arms wrapped around her waist lightly as he bent his head and kissed her back.

_~oh i'm gonna be wounded_

_oh i'm gonna be your wound_

_oh i'm gonna bruise you_

_oh you're gonna be my bruise~_


End file.
